


Mayhem at Miyagi

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys are the Yachi Protection Squad, Bullying, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, They are all precious, oikawa is turning tobio into an alien enthusiast, very good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: This long single chapter is about kids coming of age, alongside their parents and friends.It is mayhem, but with them, it is peace.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Mayhem at Miyagi

**Author's Note:**

> Shoyo - Bokuto / Akaashi  
> Tobio - Iwaizumi / Oikawa  
> Hitoka - Asahi / Nishinoya  
> Kei - Kenma / Kuroo  
> Tadashi - Daisho / Yamaka
> 
> Feels right. Explains a lot. If you @ me I am ready to find you and send cursed images at 3 AM, fists in the air ready to fist you. 
> 
> wait a min-

As night had begun to start, most of the kids left while others left behind, occupying themselves to their own devices as their teacher would check up on them from time to time. 

Two kids have been sitting alone on opposite tables across from them. One child with wild, bright orange hair wore a cute pout, his chin laying on the table as he glared at the other kid from the other table. The other child, neat, dark hair and blueberry eyes wore a scarier look, leaning against his chair with arms crossed as he glared down the orange haired kid. 

“Suga-sensei, look what I drew!” A blonde girl wearing a side ponytail held up the colorful paper. 

“Woah, Hitoka-chan! That’s so pretty! May I hang it on the art wall?” The silver-haired man asked, clapping his hands together. 

The little girl blushed, nodding shyly. She gave it to him with both hands and he took it carefully, as to not crinkle it. Using the sticky thumbtacks, he posted it on the wall with the rest of the childrens’ drawing.  
“You did a great job, Hitoka-chan. Your pop and papa will be so proud of you!” 

“You think so?” Her copper orbs shined, stars glittering as she smiled. 

“I know so.” He replied with a huge grin. 

Sugawara and Hitoka had jumped when they heard a loud thump. He had his back turned for a minute and they’re back to fighting again. 

“You’re a doodoo head!”

“Well, you’re a stinky face!”

“Poopy blueberry!”

“Stupid tangerine!” 

Sugawara rushed to them, pulling them apart and saying in a stern voice, “Tobio, Shoyo! When I say time-out, it means no looking, no talking, and no hitting each other! That’s why you two went into time-out in the first place! I already had to separate you two, do you want me to sit you two at the corners?”  
  
“...No.” Tobio muttered.

“No, Suga-sensei.” Shoyo had pouted cutely. 

“Then please, don’t fight. Sometimes fighting solves nothing and it only makes you want to hit each other more. Your parents are going to pick you up, what will they say when they find out you two had been going at each others’ hairs again?” 

Both boys looked ashamed, looking away and finding the wall or their shoes more interesting. 

“I’m not going to force you two to apologize to each other cause I know you guys won’t mean it. What I’m going to say now is try to at least find something that you two can talk about that does not involve kicking, punching, hair-pulling, biting, or throwing objects. It’s already been two months and you both have been not getting along. At least when you start insulting each other, you also throw in a compliment.” 

“How do we do that?” Shoyo asked. 

“For example, your eyes look weirdly pretty, or, I like the way your draw, even if its dumb. Things like that, it's hard to get used to, but you’ll find a way to get it.” 

Tobio thought for a moment, when he knew what he wanted to say, he said, “Shoyo, you're stupidly short but it's cute.” 

Shoyo hummed. “Tobio, you suck at being nice, but you’re pretty funny.”  
  
Both boys looked at Sugawara, who had been biting his cheek to prevent himself from laughing. 

Oh, how Iwaizumi and Akaashi will go for his throat when they hear about how their children are throwing backhanded compliments to other people. 

“Good job, boys. Now, can I trust you two to try and play nice?” 

“I think so.” Shoyo shrugged. 

“Good, good. Ah,” He noticed a parent standing by the door. “Kei-kun! Your dad is here to pick you up!” He called for the blond speckled boy who was playing with his stuffed dinosaurs with his friend. He picked up the stegosaurus plush and looked to his friend, “Bye, Tadashi.” 

“Bye Kei! Play with me tomorrow! I’ll bring my snake stickers!” The freckled boy waved to his friend, moving to sit with the Hitoka who had offered to coloring. 

Sugawara walked with Kei to his father, who looked like he needed a good few days' rest. “Kuroo-san, hard day at work again?” 

“Something like that. Being a cardiothoracic surgeon always gets the blood pumpin’ but never resting. Has Kei been good?” 

“I’m always good.” Kei quipped at his father, holding his dino plush close to him. 

“Just like he said, he’s been a good kid.” Sugawara smiled, patting the blond’s head.

“I’m also here to pick up the little clementine.” His eyes went to the orange-head who had been sticking his tongue out to the other boy, a scowl locked in his face. “Bo and Keiji texted me that they’re gonna be working overnight and they asked me to take in the hyper orange.” 

Kei made a noise of disapproval, hearing that his dad mentioned Shoyo. 

“Don’t be like that, Kei. You and Sho have been together almost 24/7. You can’t possibly get sick of him.” Kuroo snickered. 

“Exactly. I’ve been with him 24/7 that I’m _already_ sick of him.” 

He ruffled his blond hair, earning an irritated look. “Why are you so salty and snarky? You’re six.”

“I wonder where I get it from.” Kei said in a tone that implied sarcasm. 

“Shoyo-kun! Pack your things, Kuroo-san is also here to pick you up!” Sugawara called from across the room, grabbing the attention of the child. Waiting for him to pack his stuff, he ran to the adults and Kei. 

“Took you long enough, shrimpy.” Kei snarked, smiling as he waited for the other to snap. 

“You’re such a french fry. But your height is cool.” Shoyo returned, holding onto the pants of Kuroo’s, the dark bedhead snorting with chopped laughter. 

The blond scrunched his nose at the backhanded compliment. “You’re weird.”  
  
“And you have nice eyes.”  
  
“What have you been teaching these kids, Suga?” Kuroo side smiled. 

“Oh you know, trying to lessen the insults by using compliments. Less fighting, less injuries, y’know?” The silver-haired teacher grinned, saying goodbye to them. 

Getting into the car, Kuroo would peek at the rearview mirror from time to time to make sure the kids are doing okay. 

It’s always funny seeing Kei put up a show where he’s been a little asshole to Shoyo, but when together with close family, he’s watchful, a little less mean, and acting more brotherly towards each other. 

Kuroo can clearly remember the time when he had to take in Kei. At first, he knew his family. His parents were nice, his mother a bit too overprotective but meant well, and his older brother a goofy soul. Then he really recognized them when he remembered Kei’s mother who worked as a surgical nurse in the hospital Kuroo worked at. Before, Kei was nicer, albeit a bit bubblier until he was put in an orphanage when his family had got into a car crash. His father was dead on arrival, his brother, Akiteru had died from blunt trauma to the chest, and his mother suffered from a rare form of infection after the heart surgery. 

Kuroo would pride himself that he’s the best cardiothoracic surgeon in Japan, considering he is declared as one of the best in the country. But Kei’s mother was one of the very rare few who died on his watch. The feeling, the guilt, frustration, and shame of knowing he failed someone stuck with him. 

After a year of visiting Kei in the orphanage, almost any chance he got after work, or any free time he had, he decided to take him in.

This is the least he can do to the Tsukishima family, after not being able to save them. He can take care of a kid, a sarcastic, sharp-edged, reptile and amphibian loving child.

Shoyo was also in the orphanage, longer than Kei. This small, cheery kid showed Kei the ropes and would stand up for him when the other kids were being mean. He and Kei had become good friends, but they annoyed each other to no end. Kids saw this as an opening to bite and bark at both Shoyo and Kei. Maybe that’s why Kei became more blunt and antagonistic towards other people, ready for his quick-witted words to knock down someone’s ego and seeing them downcasted as a good result. 

It’s one of his ways to be on the defense and offense. 

When they entered the house, the three slipped off their shoes. Before Kuroo can ask if they want to eat dinner, first, Shoyo always looks for the other resident that would stay in one room and sometimes roam the halls. 

“Kenma! I’m here!” Shoyo yelled, small ‘thumps’ down the hallway as he knocked on the door. When he heard a soft voice telling him to come in, he opened the door and his brightness filled the dark room. He waddled and climbed onto the male’s lap, swinging his small legs in the air as he watched the three desktop screens showing the game the adult played. 

“Are you playing a new game, Kenma?! Can I see?” 

“You’re already seeing, Shoyo.” Kenma replied, a small smile on his lips as he pinched the child’s cheek. Letting go, he asked, “How was school?” 

“I got into a fight again.” 

“Hm?”

“Yeah! Tobio told me that chicken meat buns taste better than pork buns! Then I said he was weird and he called me stupid and then I told him his hair is stupid and then he pulled my hair and I hit his face.” Shoyo explained. 

“Pork buns do taste better than chicken. That Tobio kid sure is weird.” Kenma added his opinion, moving the joysticks with his thumbs as he bit down a curse when he saw he was running low on stamina. 

“I think we’re gonna have to eat soon, Kenma. Are you gonna eat with us? I’m hungry!” Shoyo looked up to the male. 

Kenma paused his game and met the child’s bright stare. “Let’s go eat then.”  
  
Shoyo shimmied down from his lap and bounced between his feet, then mimicking Kenma as he stood up and stretched his arms and shook the feeling back in his legs. The orange child grabbed onto Kenma’s hand as he pulled him alongside to head to the dining room. Kei had already been there, setting up the table as Kuroo took out the leftovers from last night and heated them up. Taking out the already cooked rice pot, he put it on the table and placed a serving spoon. 

“How was the livestream, Kenma?” Kuroo asked. 

“It was good. A lot of people were on.” He replied, taking a seat next to Shoyo. 

When the microwave beeped, Kuroo used oven mittens to hold the plate of steaming hot fish and placed it on the center table. With him sitting at the head of the table and Kei sitting opposite of Shoyo, they said their thank you’s and dug in. 

Shoyo and Kei had started to begun a deep discussion about prehistoric animals and comparing them to myths and legends. 

“I’m telling you, that swimming long neck dinosaur can be the Loch ness monster!” Shoyo fumed. 

“And I’m telling you, it can’t because it’s extinct and it lived in North America.” Kei replied calmly, eating a piece of fish.  
  
“But it coulda swam to Scottie!” The smaller child insisted. 

“Scottie? Do you mean Scotland?” Kei corrected.

“Yeah, that place! It lived in the sea so it coulda m...m-megrate to Scotland!”

“Migrate. It could’ve _migrated_ , Shoyo.” Kenma grabbed a napkin to wipe the few pieces of rice that stuck to the child’s cheek. Shoyo mouthed the word, ‘migrate, migrate’ until it was embedded in his mind.  
  


“The Elasmosaurus does swim far but if it did their bones would’ve been found in Scotland. They’re extinct...sadly. Why are you comparing it to the Loch ness monster? That thing lived in a lake not the ocean, dumbie.”  
  
“It coulda been born there and their parents coulda left them!”  
  


“They can’t walk on land like turtles can. They’re made for water.”  
  
“Just because someone was made for something doesn’t mean they should be limited to do what they want!” Shoyo puffed his cheeks in frustration, his nose scrunched. 

“Wise words, Chibi-chan.” Kuroo smiled, his smile tugging a bit more when the child beamed at the praise he received. 

“I’m saying that the elasmosaurus weren’t able to go onto land because they would have trouble getting onto land with how much they weigh and they wouldn’t be able to go cause of their flippers, they have nothing to hold onto.” Kei explained factually, furrowing his brows. 

“Why couldn’t they just help each other then? One of them can boost the other to get onto land and the other can help the other one onto land.”  
  
“They would’ve been completely open to being attacked by other carnivorous dinosaurs and they’ll just die! They’re suited to be in water! Dinos are just like that, okay?” Kei irked, shoving more rice in his mouth. 

“Maybe if they believed in themselves more, they coulda gone onto land.” Shoyo rebutted, poking at his rice.

“If they did, they would, but they’re not alive anymore so that’s it!” 

“Nuh-uh, on the TV we saw dinosaurs!” 

“Right?! I thought that too, dinosaurs can be alive but dad said it’s not real, it’s just special effects and he made me sad.” Sending a glare to Kuroo. 

Ah yes. When the first Jurassic movie came out, Kei believed all this time that dinosaurs were real, his brother saying that if he was nice enough, Kei can meet one. Until Kuroo explained that they aren’t real and it’s just machines and effects to make them look real. All this time, Kei would hope and believe that dinosaurs are real, shrugging off textbooks saying that they are no longer living, he was joyous when he watched the first two Jurassic Park movies. 

Kei was struck with sadness and cried a bit when Kuroo told him the devastating news. 

Shoyo was also affected by it, when Kei told him what Kuroo said, and Shoyo cried for himself and for Kei. Shoyo was really looking forward to seeing a velociraptor. 

Kuroo and Kei were washing the dishes and Shoyo was with Kenma as he continued to watch Kenma play. After a few minutes, Kuroo instructed Shoyo to go upstairs with Kei so they could do their homework together. 

It was a quiet night, and they were content. 

  
  


~~~~

“Owah! Your drawing looks so nice, Hitoka-chan!” A shaved head man complimented, seeing the small girl blush at the sudden praise. “No need to be shy, Hitoka-chan! If you keep drawing, I’ll make one of your drawings into a tattoo!” 

“T-Thank you, Uncle Tanaka!” The blonde girl replied, resuming to color. 

Sitting in a tattoo parlor, Hitoka had been picked up by her uncle, waiting for her parents’ to finish work then head home. Her papa said that he’d been working on a new dress for her to wear to show off to school and she’s been a bit impatient, wanting to see it so badly for the past weeks. 

The bell to the door chimed, indicating a person or people have come in. A tall man with pink-brown hair with piercings and wearing a leather jacket holding a blue-eyed boy’s hand walked in. “Yo, Tanaka.” 

“Makki, if you told me you were going to pick up Tobio, I could’ve picked them both up.” Tanaka said. “By the way, you got customers. They haven’t been waiting for long, but it’s the client that wanted the lip piercing and others.” 

Hanamaki squatted down to Tobio’s height. “Hey, little man. You know what to do, be good and be nice to the other employees. You got your little friend there to keep you company. You both practically know this place from the inside out, so if you two want to go to the breakroom and watch TV, go ahead. But don’t leave this place without me, gotcha? Your dad will have my head.” 

Tobio raised his brow. “Which one?” 

“Exactly.” He patted his dark hair and stood up, going to pick up the client and bring them to the back. 

“Hitoka-chan!” Tobio walked to the girl who was sitting on the high chair. Struggling a bit to get up, he finally made it to the top and peeked at what she was doing. “That’s a cool drawing.”  
  
“Thank you, Tobio-chan! You wanna draw with me?” She pushed the rest of the blank papers towards him. Taking one, he asked for the crayons and Hitoka gave him some. 

The music that was playing in the speakers filled the workplace, Tanaka resuming his work as he tattooed on his customer. 

Hours have passed and Tanaka has put the drawings of Hitoka and a few of Tobio’s on the bulletboard. Tobio wanted to take some home to show to his dads, keeping them in a folder in his backpack. 

“Tobio-chan! Papa is here to pick you up!” A brunet with wooshy waves had popped into the parlor, wearing black glasses, a white turtleneck, beige trenchcoat and dark grey pants with dress shoes.  
  
From the bean bag, Hitoka and Tobio were sitting together, talking about random things, like why turtles have an attached home and why humans didn’t, or if you wash soap with soap, will it be clean or just really soapy? 

Tobio looked up and saw his papa coming closer to him. “Papa, you’re early.” 

“That I am!” He crouched down to their eye level. “Hello, Hitoka-chan. Thank you for keeping my little Tobio-chan company. I hope he was good to you too.” 

“I’m good!” Tobio argued. 

“Hm? You sure? Cause I got a call only a week ago saying you got into a fight with Shoyo-chan and went into time-out.” Oikawa pinched Tobio’s nose, having it to be swatted away. 

“Tobio-chan has been good now! He really is!” Hitoka defended.  
  
“Is that so? Well, I’m glad to hear that. Now,” Oikawa stood up, “C’mon Tobio-chan. We got to head home, I’m hungry!” 

Tobio nodded to Hitoka, “Bye, Hitoka-chan.”  
  
The little girl smiled and waved to him, getting up to go to the breakroom. 

When Tobio packed up, he said goodbye to Uncle Hanamaki and they both headed home. 

“What do you want to eat, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa tied the strings of the apron behind his waist, awaiting an answer. 

“Hamburg!” 

“Again?”

Tobio waved his fists, “Haaamburg!” 

“Alright, alright. Hamburg it is, then.” 

Oikawa doesn’t know what’s up with Tobio and his hamburg obsession, but he hopes it’ll end soon. Eating hamburg isn’t the most healthiest thing to eat everyday and he’s starting to run out of other recipes to make hamburg more interesting. 

After dinner, Tobio had been cozied up next to his father, watching an american cartoon that had an alien girl come from another planet carrying a magic and stylish wand where she can cast or banish things, going on adventures with a human boy. The current arc they’re watching is getting more suspenseful. 

Of course, Oikawa's love for anything alien-related, had decided to watch with Tobio and they both were binge watching it. But they were getting at the part where it becomes heartfelt and sad, bringing the two males to tears, Oikawa openly crying and Tobio pouting as hard as he can to not cry. 

The door to the house opened, entering a tan man with spiky hair and a tired heaviness on his shoulders. Slipping out his shoes, he had passed the living room, stopping for a brief second and walked backwards. 

His husband was sobbing his eyes out while Tobio was yelling stupid to the TV screen. 

What is happening? 

“Uh, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi stepped into the room, where both males looked up to him, one tearful and the other angry. 

“People are weird and stupid and dumb!” Tobio raged, huffing as he sat down deeper into the couch. 

“Yeah, okay. They can be weird and stupid and dumb sometimes. Tooru, why’re you crying?” 

With all the jumbled and babbled words, Iwaizumi was able to decipher his husband’s gibberish. 

“It’s just a cartoon.” Iwaizumi sighed, jumping a bit from the harsh glares thrown at him. 

They both gasped, offended. “It is not just a cartoon! It has characters with deep development and dark themes! It may be just a kids’ show but I never knew they would hit so close to home that it bordered depression!” Oikawa ranted to him, his hand gesturing to the screen. “You don’t get it cause you haven’t watched it you uncultured plebeian! Tobio-chan, isn’t daddy uncultured?” 

“Uncultured!” Tobio parroted. 

“You need to stop talking,” Iwaizumi pointed to the brunet, “And you don’t even know what that means.” He pointed to his son. 

“Yeah I do!” 

“Oh yea? What does it mean, Tobes?” 

“It means you don’t know what it means!”

“No it does not.”  
  
“Yeah it does!” 

“Yes it does.” Oikawa backed up Tobio. 

Having been tag teamed by both his husband and son he grunted. “Ugh, alright, whatever. What did you guys have for dinner?” 

“Hamburg!” Tobio exclaimed. 

Iwaizumi sweatdropped, hamburg again? “Ah, alright.” 

Sensing his hesitance, the brunet added, “There’s also grilled chicken, it's on the table.” Oikawa added, his attention going back to the screen. 

“Gotcha.” 

After Iwaizumi finished his dinner, Tobio insisted on watching one movie before going to sleep. 

“Lilo and Stitch, Lilo and Stitch!” He demanded, pressing the DVD into Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“I swear, you are inheriting your papa’s obsession with aliens.” Iwaizumi said, opening the case and inputting it in the DVD player. 

“I like this movie! It’s cool! I want to have a Stitch!” 

“I second that, I want a Stitch, too, Iwa-chan.” 

“We can’t have a Stitch because he doesn’t exist.” 

Oikawa gasped as loudly as his lungs could inhale, covering his child’s ears, “Don’t just ruin Tobio’s dreams! If he wants Stitch, we will find a Stitch for this blueberry.” His hands moved to Tobio’s face, squishing his cheeks. “Tobio, do you want Stitch?” 

“Yesh pwease!” His chubby cheeks made him more endearing and adorable, sending an arrow through Iwaizumi’s heart. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.” He nodded his head. 

“Can I-”  
  
“No.” Iwaizumi quipped.  
  
“I didn’t even get to say anything!” Oikawa whined. 

“Good, now let’s watch the movie.” 

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Two separate hands were about to touch the doorknob, stopping as they both pulled back and the men glared at each other. 

“Hello, Kuroo-chan.” A man with dark hair with a green sheen smiled coldly. He wore a black suit with an emerald green tie. 

“Good evening, Daisho.” Kuroo curtly greeted. 

“Picking up your kid?”  
  
“Obviously. That’s why I’m here. I believe you are here to do the same.” 

Both fathers glared at each, then their hands shot at the doorknob, Kuroo grabbing it first and opening it harshly, both adults squeezed themselves in the doorway, Daisho shimming his way and entering first. 

“Second place, as always, Kuroo-chan~” Daisho snickered. 

“Shaddup! Second place? As if!” 

“Aren’t you in the top 5 of cardiothoracic surgeons?”

“Ranked first, you-”  
  
“Parents! Here to pick up Kei-kun and Tadashi-kun?” Sugawara popped just in time before they both started insulting each other to kingdom come. The taller men gave each other one last glare and relaxed. 

Sugawara called in Kei and Tadashi, who walked up to their dads, dinosaur and reptile stickers coating their arms and faces. 

“Dad! I shared my reptile stickers with Kei! He gave me some dino ones too!” Tadashi proudly showed off his new decorations that plastered on his skin. Daisho’s cruel and mocking smile turned softer, eye smiling with fondness. “Reptiles are the coolest, aren’t they? What’d you got there? Pterodactyl? And a triceratops? You look so cool, Tadashi.” Daisho laid out his hand, the green child grabbing his father’s hand and saying goodbye to his friend. 

“Has Kei been nice?” Kuroo asked Sugawara. 

“I can be nice.” Kei hissed at his dad. 

The teacher chuckled. “Kei is a nice kid. He can just be...harshly blunt.” 

“But still nice.” Kei added, pulling at Kuroo’s jacket, indicating that they should leave. 

“Alright, I believe you, Kei. I’m also here to pick up Chibi-chan.” 

“Bokuto and Akaashi are working overtime again?” 

“Yeah, work has been pretty demanding.” 

“Let me go get him.” 

Shoyo had been the last child in the daycare, scribbling in the coloring book, simply enjoying himself. 

“Shoyo-kun! Kuroo-san is here to pick up! Pack your things!” 

“Okay!” He chimed, closing the book and shoving the crayons back in the basket. Grabbing his bag from the cubby, he waddled his way to the door, seizing Kei’s hand. The blond did not swat his hand away, as he urged both his friend and father to leave already, feeling tired as he yawned. “Ready!” Shoyo sang. The kids said goodbye to their teacher, hopping into the car. 

When the trio went home, Shoyo routinely ran to Kenma, checking up with his gaming and asking if this is a new game, the male answering with patience as the orange-haired asked more questions. Having the children eat dinner, they quickly went to sleep, not having any trouble as they had a busy day. Kei wanted to turn in early, and Shoyo not wanting Kei the only one to go to dreamland alone, he slept next to him, already having his limbs sprawled. Somehow, Shoyo was sleeping beside Kei’s feet, and Shoyo’s foot near Kei’s ear. 

Kenma went to check on them, snorting at the scene. Taking out his phone, he snapped a picture and sent it to Akaashi, who was still busy working. The workload of a psychiatrist has increased, papers and folders needing to be added and organized, cases needing to be open and sent. Bokuto had recently opened a bunch of branches in Japan for his clubs to be opened, needing to go and meet with new employees and appointed managers to make sure everything is good to go. Shoyo seemed not to mind, already having a second family to take care of him and being comfortable with Kei as a playmate, more so, a brother. 

At three a.m, Akaashi had been at their porch, texting Kenma to open the door. Kenma was always awake, sleep was for the weaks anyways. Opening the door, Akaashi shuffled inside and picked up Shoyo, carrying his small son and bowing in thanks for Kenma for watching over him.  
  
“Pass my thanks to Kuroo as well.” Akaashi requested. 

Kenma nodded. 

When Akaashi arrived at home, he was about to place Shoyo in bed when the orange-haired boy stirred up. “Papa, can I sleep with you? I missed you.”  
  
A small flower flouried with warmth in his chest, “Of course, Shoyo. Change into your pajamas first, then we can go to bed.” Akaashi brought Shoyo to his room, picking out comfier clothes. 

Buttoning down his pajama shirt and pulling up soft cotton orange pants, Shoyo held out his grabby hands to be picked up. Laying down his child on the pillow, Shoyo instantly lulled back into sleep. Akaashi brushed his teeth and went to change into sweatpants and sweater. His phone buzzed. 

**Koutarou**

_Good night babe!!! I love you and Shoyo lots!!!! Sweet dreams!!!! Make sure to sleep right when you get home okay???? I’ll be home as sooooooooon as i can!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you love you looooooove you <3 <3 <3 <3 _

**Me**

<img.3100.jpg>

Come home safe Kou

We miss you 

I love you <3 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Papa when can I see my dress?” Hitoka pulled at his pants. 

Asahi looked down at his daughter, he smiled as he picked her up. She pouted at him cutely. “I wanna see my dress. Please.”  
  
“Well, it needs one more thing.” 

She tilted her head. “What is it?” 

“Someone has to fit it in.”  
  
Her copper orbs sparkled, her small chubby hands grabbed patted his cheeks, “Papa, I can fit in it!”  
  
“Can you?”

“I can, I can!” She chirped. 

“Let’s see if this pretty dress fits you, Hitoka.” Walking to his studio room, he nudged the door open with the tip of his shoe, lights already turned on. Hitoka awed at the dress. It was on a small headless mannequin. It was a ruffled sleeved, flowy pastel pink dress with small printed light yellow roses at the bottom and a white ribbon around the waist. 

“Papa, can I wear it?”  
  
Letting her down, she waddled to it, a noise of excitement bubbled in her. 

Taking it off the doll, Hitoka took off her hoodie dress and hopped, grabbing for the dress. 

“Hold on, Hitoka, let me unzip it.” Pulling the zipper down gently, she lifted her arms for the dress to be put on her. Zipping it back up, she hurried to the wall mirror and eyeballed the dress on her. 

“It’s so pretty! Can I have it? Can I?” She smiled cheerily at him, her hands clasped together as she pulled out the puppy eyes. 

Asahi placed a hand over his heart, almost tearing up. “Of course you can have it! I made it for you, after all, Hitoka.”  
  
He will give her the world if she wants it, Yuu would agree without blinking an eye, fighting anyone who would go against his little girl’s wishes. 

“Asahi! Hitoka! Where are you guys?” A voice called from upstairs. 

“Yuu! Come down!” Asahi called out, hearing the hurried steps of his husband and from the door, a shorter man with gelled hair styled up and a sliver of dyed blond hair at the front appeared. 

“Woah! Babygirl! You look so beautiful! Did papa make that for you?” He swooped up his giggling daughter from under her arms and marveled at the dress on her. 

“Pop! D’ya like it?”

“I love it! You look awesome! Great job, babe!” Cradling her with one arm, he sent Asahi a thumbs up.

“Ahh thank you, Yuu.” The gentle giant blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I can’t wait to show my friends!” Hitoka gushed. 

  
“Make sure you don’t get boyfriends, okay?” Nishinoya cooed, poking her stomach. 

“I have plenty of boy friends! I have Tobio, Shoyo, Kei, and Tadashi!” She counted off with her fingers. 

“Eh? No, our little girl can’t have boyfriends yet, I won’t allow that happen! Will we, Asahi?” Nishinoya went to look up at the brunet with a determined look. 

“No we won’t.” His heart clenched as he sees his husband pepper kisses on their daughter’s face, seeing her laugh as she gets tickled by it. 

His family will be the death of him. Asahi is okay with that. As long as it's them, he’ll never mind. 

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


As much to Daisho’s displeasure, he can’t stop his son from befriending who he wants to be friends with. He does not want to be controlling and dictate every little thing of Tadashi’s life, he does not want to be his parents. So, when Tadashi invites Kuroo’s kid over to his home, Daisho provides the best for both. 

If he’s going to be known as Tadashi’s father, he might as well leave a great impression, having Kuroo’s child, Kei, to want to deem him as the coolest dad. 

“I didn’t know your dad owned the original Jurassic Park DVDs.” Kei’s eyes shined as he glazed over the cases. 

“Yeah! Dad loves Jurassic Park! Ohoh! He also has pets!”  
  
“Pets?”

“Yeah! Dad has a pet snake and frogs!”  
  
Down the hall, Daisho smiles proudly when Tadashi talks about him to his friend. He hears his name being called, he responds, seeing them walk to him. 

“Dad, can I show Kei Anzu, Habiki, and Kaname? Please?” 

He snorted. “Of course. Anzu would love to meet a new face. The frogs, too, love new faces.” 

Bringing them to the pet room, there was a large terrarium and a medium-sized one, both across from each other. Daisho removed the lid and talked to Anzu, the ball python. She was picked up gingerly and her head hovered over his hand, staring deep into Kei. 

“Kei-kun, this is Anzu. She’s eighteen-years-old. Anzu, this is Kei, Tadashi’s best friend.” The snake’s tongue poked out, coming closer to Kei. The snake extended it’s body to the child, Kei smiling as she stared at him. 

“She likes you! Hold her, hold her!” Tadashi bubbled. Daisho put the ball python on his arm, her tail curled around his neck.  
  
“Hi.” Kei whispered to her. 

She blepped. 

Kei grinned. 

“I would’ve thought you liked cats more than reptiles, Kei-kun. Considering your father and his boyfriend are more cat people than amphibians and reptiles. Kuroo-chan’s least favorite animal is a snake.”  
  
“I want a pet reptile or amphibian. But dad says we have too many cats and getting another pet would be too much. He said when I’m older, I’ll be able to pick one my own.” Kei explained. 

“Hmm. It’s good to see another reptile/amphibian lover. We don’t have a lot of them in the neighborhood.”  
  
“Wanna meet the frogs? They’re suuuper nice!” Tadashi said.

Kei petted the snake and then returned her to Daisho. Putting back the snake in her terrarium, he opened the lid to the frogs and waited for one of them to hop in his hand. Habiki, always the eager one, hopped and when she was lifted, she was face to face with Kei. 

“This is Habiki. She’s bubbly and sometimes really loud.” Daisho introduced, handing her to Kei. 

Having a small frog on his palm he lifted her up to his eye line. She croaked as loud as she could. 

Kei bit his tongue, smiling even wider. 

“I’ll leave you boys to it, call me when you need me.” From the doorway, he smirked when he heard Kei say something to Tadashi. 

“Your dad is so cool.” 

Eat that, Kuroo.

~~~~~~~

  
  


When the parents hear that there was a fight that broke loose on the playground, they rush to their children’s side, demanding an explanation as to why there was a fight in the first place.

Asahi fretted to see his daughter having a cut on her elbow and scratches on her knees. Her eyes were rimmed with puffiness and red, seeing that she was crying. The boys were ruffled, hair sticking out and cuts and newly formed bruises by their arms and faces. 

It seems like a few of the girls and boys had begun to pick on Hitoka. Shoyo ran to stop them from picking on her, Tadashi pulling the crying girl away from them. When one of the boys got annoyed by how Shoyo was lecturing on how bullying isn’t nice or cool, he got pushed to the ground. Tobio stepped in, calling them stupidheads and idiots. Another boy crept up to Hitoka and pulled on her hair. Kei stepped in to insult them, swatting his grubby hands away from her hair. 

Then Shoyo bit someone’s arm. 

It went downhill from there. 

Hitoka cried to Sugawara, saying that she didn't want her friends to get in trouble, they were being very nice and helping her, the other kids were being mean.

In the infirmary, the five kids were being held there in separate beds, parents trickling in with concern. 

“Babygirl! Tell me who did this to you! I’ll beat them up and drag them through the mud!” Nishinoya growled with agitation pumping in his veins. Asahi had carried her, patting her back and rubbing circles to comfort her. 

“I don’t want my friends to get in trouble c-cause of me!” Hitoka sobbed, hiccuping as she felt racked with guilt. 

“No, no, baby. Everything is going to be okay, don’t worry.” Asahi assured her in a hushed tone. 

  
Nishinoya felt more anger, a vein almost popping in his forehead. “I’ll avenge you, Hitoka! Tell me which brats hurt you!” 

“Yuu, not now.” The brunet hissed. 

“Not now?”

“Not now.” 

“Tobio-chan, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa rushed to his son’s side, crouching with both hands on his small shoulders. “Did you win?!” 

“Yeah, I won. Of course I won.” Tobio huffed, whining as his hair was being smoothed out by his dad. 

“Our son got into a fight and you’re concerned if he won?” Iwaizumi growled, slapping the back of his husband’s head. Oikawa, in turn, whined when he rubbed the sore spot. Iwaizumi inspected Tobio’s scratches when he peeled off the bandage halfway, glaring as he saw a bit of the blood continuing to seep. Placing back the bandage on, he poked Tobio’s nose. “Good job, Tobio. Don’t do it again.” 

The boy jutted out his lip lower lip, shrugging. “Kay.” 

Kuroo had walked in large strides, having it a bit harder for Kenma to keep up. Entering through the door, he spotted the blond boy. Kuroo stared at him. Kei stared back. 

“They deserved it. They made Hitoka cry. I had to be mean.” Kei stated, not once looking away. 

Kuroo hummed. He gently pinched Kei’s cheek, the blond groaning in annoyance. “If they deserve it, then they deserve it.” Letting go, he watched as Kenma tilted his head. “Did one of them punch you?” 

“His punch is really weak. Didn’t hurt.”  
  
“Okay, tough guy.” Kuroo smirked, “Did you fight back?”  
  
“Worse. I broke his pride and ego.”  
  
The rooster head grinned, “I’ve taught you well.”  
  
Daisho and his wife, Mika, went over to Tadashi. Mika raked her hands over Tadashi’s messy hair, cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay? What happened exactly? Your knuckles are red.” She let one hand drop from his face and reach to his small hand, worry etched in her brow.

“Mama, it’s fine, I’m okay, really! I punched someone!” Tadashi looked over to his dad, who smiled slyly. 

“You put my lesson to good use, Tadashi.” 

Mika lightly smacked his chest. “Don’t encourage this, this only happens one time.” 

“And he used it properly, defending an innocent, just like me, yeah?” 

Mika squinted at him, turning back her attention to her son. “When daddy teaches you to be a punk, you tell me okay?”

“Okay, mama.” The freckled child replied. 

The last ones to come in was Bokuto and Akaashi. “Shoyo! Got into a fight, huh? Did ya win?” 

Oikawa let out a ‘ha!’, thus being smacked again by Iwaizumi. 

Akaashi ignored his husband’s question, walking over to Shoyo. “Papa! I bit someone! He made Hitoka cry so I bit him!” He smiled, Akaashi lightly grabbing his arm and tracing over the bandages.  
  


Hearing his son exclaim with pride that he bit someone doesn’t sit well with Akaashi. “I think we have to get you checked out, Shoyo. Biting someone is unhygienic.”  
  
“I’m proud of ya, Shoyo! Good for you and your friends for helping each other out!” Bokuto ruffled his son’s already messy hair, having the child giggle. 

“Kou, please be careful, he just got into a fight.”  
  
“S’not the first fight, papa! I’ve been in plenty of fights!” Shoyo boasted more, grinning even wider with brightness. 

“But not this kind of fight.” Akaashi muttered. 

“Oi, Tobio!” Shoyo called out from across the room. 

The blue-eyed boy turned to the one who yelled his name. “What?” 

“We get inta fights, right?”

“Duh.”  
  
“See? I get in lotsa fights!” 

Tobio scoffed. “Yeah, cause you’re a farty face with cool hair.”  
  
Shoyo immediately fumed. “You’re a dork with nice hands!” 

Tobio scowled. “You’re a stupid tangerine that draws well!”

“Eh?! Well, you’re dumb blueberry that wears awesome nail polish!” 

“What are they doing?” Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa. 

“They’re...aggressively throwing backhanded compliments to each other.” Akaashi answered to Bokuto who had a similar question. 

Tadashi and Kei snorted at the idiotic duo’s antics, feeling the tension become lighter. Even Hitoka, who stopped crying paid attention to her friends’ banter, letting out a watery giggle. 

Even after a rough day, things turned out pretty well. 

~~~~

“Tobio, do you think you can do my nails like yours? It's so nice!” Hitoka asked, Tobio’s hand on hers. His nails were a nice seafoam green, the forefingers a dark blue color. 

“My papa does it for me. He also does makeup too.” Tobio replied. 

“Uwah! Cool! Do you think he can do mine?” 

“My papa says we’re too young for makeup. Nail polish is okay though. I can ask him for you.” 

“Okay, okay! Thank you!” Hitoka sweetly smiled, leaving the boy to blush and shrug his shoulders. 

“Hey, hey, Tobio, ask if your papa can paint my nails too! I want mine orange!” Shoyo intercepted the conversation. 

“You’re orange enough, why do you want to be more orange?” 

“Oi, don’t be a poopoo! Ask him, please?” 

Tobio blinked. “Fine. I’ll ask him. What color do you want, Hitoka?” 

Hitoka replied in a serious tone. “All the colors.” 

Tobio nodded in understanding. “Oi, Kei, Tadashi!” he shouted to them. 

Both boys looked to the source.  
  
“Want my papa to paint nails on you? He can put stuff on yours, like a dino or whatever!” 

Tadashi nodded enthusiastically. Kei shrugged.  
  
“‘Sa yes or no?”

“Sure, whatever.” Kei said, turning back to his dinosaur book that he was explaining to the green-haired boy. 

“You can come to my house. But you have to ask your dads.” 

~~~~~~

“What are you smiling about?” Iwaizumi grumbled, yawning as it was the crack of dawn. 

“I’ve become popular, as usual. It’s among Tobio-chan’s little friends.” Oikawa flipped his small curl, “He’s been talking about me, I’m not surprised, I’m always in a conversation. His friends took notice of the nails I’ve been painting on him and they’re coming over today to have their nails painted and watch movies and eat my food. I’ve become, like, the ultimate parent.” 

“Uh-huh.” Iwaizumi grabbed a mug, placing coffee beans and little bits of sugar in it. Having to pour hot water, he drank the mug and bathed in its warmth. 

“Did you not listen, Hajime? I’ve become the totally cool parent that all the kids talk about.” 

Iwaizumi scratched his back. “I’ve listened. But hearing from Tobio, Daisho is the ‘totally cool parent’.”  
  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. “What, cause he’s got pets? I’ll have you know I don’t need pets to win over a child’s interest, it’s my skills and personality.”  
  
With a deadpan face and voice, “Yes, when they grow up, they’ll have the ability and skills to apply their own nail polish and realize your personality is pretty shitty.” 

“It is not shitty! I am such a delight that our son talks about me. To his friends. His friends. _Friends_.” 

“Ok I get it.”  
  
“Tobio’s _friends_ .”  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. “Well, I hope you have your fun, cause I need to get ready for work.”  
  
“Ah yes, the demands of a trauma surgeon. I’ll see you tonight, Hajime.” Oikawa went over to give him a loving kiss. 

“Papa! Dad! I’m hungry!” 

“Duty calls.” Oikawa winked. 

~~~~~

Hitoka had been staring at her painted nails. They were so pretty! Tobio’s papa made sure to make it look pretty for the prettiest princess he’s met and she felt giddy, wanting to show it to her dads. Kei was in silent content, having a small dinosaur on each of his fingers with a white background. Tadashi was also in awe, staring at his own nails that had tiny frogs, each on his thumb and pinkie. Tobio had his nails redone, a baby blue while Oikawa was currently doing Shoyo’s. 

“Remember to sit still, Shoyo-chan. I don’t want to ruin your nails.” 

Shoyo hummed, trying his best not to fidget. Lastly applying the final coat, he was instructed to put his nails in the nail dryer. 

“Did you make all of your nails orange, your tangerine?” Tobio popped in. 

“No! ‘Sa surprise.”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“No, itsa surprise, you wiener!” Shoyo stuck out his tongue at him.

Tobio glared. “You’re a wiener!”  
  
“Limit the language, boys. You’re still young, you shouldn’t say such nasty words yet.” Oikawa screwed the cap on. 

“Papa, what’d you paint on Shoyo?” 

“If Shoyo-chan wants to keep it a surprise, you will respect his decision and wait until it’s dry. Patience is a virtue, Tobio.” He organized his nail polishes and accessories into the bag. 

“I don’t even know what that means.” Tobio murmured. 

“It means if you wait, it is a good trait to have.” Oikawa turned to his son, pinching his cheeks. “So wait, okay? Okay.” 

“While your nails are drying, I’m going to order pizza and fries. Patience, alright?” 

“ _Hai_!” The chorus of youthful voices replied. 

“Shoyo, your nails are done, show them my masterpiece!” Oikawa announced to the room of kids. Kei watched from the couch, Tadashi by his side as he leaned a smidge closer to look at Shoyo’s nails. Hitoka and Tobio were on either side as he showed off. 

“It’s orange.” Tobio deadpanned. 

“Yeah, but there’s whites on my middle fingers with yellow suns and black polka dots on the orange!” Shoyo added. 

“I think it's cute!” Hitoka approved, giving out an ‘ok’ sign.

“What do we say to me when I’ve done your nails?” Oikawa implied, holding a smile. 

“Thank you!” The childrens’ voices rang out. 

Waiting for some minutes, the doorbell rang throughout the house. The children were engrossed at an American cartoon, characters were about aliens from another planet but they were gems and they took care of a half-gem half-human kid. It was a pretty interesting show to watch, popular too. 

“Food’s here~!” Oikawa sang, placing down the two boxes of pizza at the coffee table. Opening it, it was half meat lovers and half hawaiian. The other box was for him and Iwaizumi. Giving the children juice pouches, excluding Tobio, he wanted chocolate milk, they continued to watch the alien gem cartoon show. 

“Hey, hey, if you were going to be a character on the show, who’d you be?” Shoyo asked his friends.

“I think I have an idea on who would be who.” Hitoka volunteered, voicing her opinion. All ears and eyes were on her. She spoke clearly, head up, “Kei would be the blue gem and Tadashi would be the red gem. That’s cause Kei is reserved and witty, sometimes cold but he can be really nice! Tadashi is the red gem cause though Kei is cold, Tadashi is warm and more emotional. They compliment each other, making the pretty square lady. Shoyo’s purple cause he’s more carefree and silly while Tobio plans what he does and is more serious.”  
  


“They’re also arguing most of the time which means it really suits their character.” Kei teased at the two other boys, who stuck out their tongue at him.

  
The orange child turned to Hitoka, “And you’d be the main character cause you’re the kindest and sweetest!” Shoyo said, with a mouthful of pizza in his mouth. 

“Shoyo-chan, chew, don’t choke.” Oikawa reminded. 

Hitoka flushed at the compliment. “W-Well, I guess! Hehe!” 

A marathon of binge-watching the show, it was already nighttime, meaning that their parents’ were about to pick them up. One by one, they trickled down, leaving Tobio and Shoyo. 

“Oi, oi, Tobio.” 

“Hn?”

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?” Shoyo stared at the ceiling. 

Tobio shrugged. “Why’re you thinking about that now? We’re six.” 

“I’unno. Jus’ asking.” Shoyo rubbed his eyes, feeling drowsiness come in waves. “I wanna learn howta play volleyball. My dads used to play in high school, that’s where they met. Dad said that’s when he fell in love with papa.” 

“Hmmm. Mine too. But my dad met papa in middle school and they became the bestest of friends, they played volleyball and then fell in love later on. But papa says that it took years for my dad to realize he’s in love with him until they met again after college and my dad already had me. Papa says that dad couldn’t realize he’s in love even if it hit him with a brick. Why would love hit you with a brick? I don’t get it.”  
  
“Adults are weird.” Shoyo stated.

Tobio nodded in agreement. “Yeah, adults are weird.” 

~~~~~~~~

Sugawara let out another exasperated sigh, patience running thin. He’s known these kids. He educated them, practically raised them. Massaging his temple, he dropped his hand, slowly opening his eyes to see the five children, avoiding his parental glare. 

“Two weeks. It has been two weeks since we had a ruckus. If there is a fight, it’s usually between these two,” His eyes darting to both Tobio and Shoyo, then looking at the entire group, “But if it’s not just these two, it’s _you five_. Always. You five. Hitoka, why’re you getting roped into this? I thought you knew better, you too, Tadashi. Kei, I’m surprised you didn’t ignore them, you actually fueled the fire with what you had said. Shoyo, Tobio,” He spoke in a stricer tone, “You are going to break something, I know it. Whether it be a finger or a bone in general, you will break something.” 

He stared at them, hands on his hips. 

“When I heard that there was a fight, I thought, ‘Okay, it can’t be _that_ bad. I know my kids, I taught them, I raised them, and I gave them valuable life lessons.’ When I heard from Kiyoko that a really bad fight broke out in the playground, I prayed that it can’t possibly be them. Can’t be, sure, Shoyo-kun and Tobio-kun would argue they don’t fight as much as before, but when I heard that Shoyo-kun bit someone” Sugawara stared down Shoyo, the orange child sweating bullets, “and Tobio,” Tobio winced at the mention of his name, “Punched another student’s nose that he cracked it, I knew something must’ve pissed you five off to kingdom come. I’ve been ignoring the rumors because I want to hear the truth from you. I’ve already heard the other students’ story, I’m all ears for yours. Explain to me, in exact detail, how you five eleven-year-olds, got into a fight with upperclassmen.” 

A few seconds passed. No student spoke.

“Start. Talking. I’ve come to you guys because I know you individually, I know your parents individually, I helped get most of your butts out of trouble individually. I know how to lessen the damage when I talk to your parents and I need your side so I can explain to both your parents and the principal. Talk.” 

“They were talking about parents.” Tobio started. “At first it was Hitoka’s. The upperclassmen talked about her dads and started bothering her. The girls would pull her hair and throw away her food. The boys always target her for gym, throwing balls and pushing her around.” 

“We found out because we overheard one of our classmates talking about a blonde girl crying at the gym.” Tadashi said in a low voice, picking at his bandage. 

“When it was recess, we saw one of the upperclassmen and his friends throw dirt at Hitoka.” Kei continued, pushing up his glasses, one lens broken. 

“Then we saw her punch him in the face! His friend slapped her, and-and, I jumped him and bit him! He cried like a baby! I kicked him and punched him!” Shoyo raged, his fingers twitching with the twinge of adrenaline rushing back. “I kept whammin’ on him until I got kicked.” The consequence of it was that he lost a tooth and gained a few scratches. 

“That’s when I punched the kid for kicking Shoyo. I gave him a good black eye.” Tobio raised his fist, showing the irritated knuckles. In return, he got a split lip. 

“What did you say that made them angrier?” A question directed to Kei, who stared dead on.

“I called them pathetic. I called them ignorant, garbage-feeding, inadequate mannered bovines. I believe they were too busy processing what I said cause they stared at me like I killed their pets. I said in simpler terms, they are nothing but stupid, shit-eating, useless pigs. I think that’s why they became angrier with me.” Kei spoke in a nonchalant tone. If he said what he told Sugawara in his condescending, arrogant tone, that might have been why he got a bruised cheek. 

“Before one of them could punch Hitoka, I took the hit. I kicked him in the balls and pushed him to the ground and stepped on his fingers.” Tadashi finished, not feeling sorry at all. 

“I’m sorry for getting you all in trouble again…” Hitoka sniffed, lips quivering a bit. 

“No, no, no! Don’t cry! We don’t care if we got in trouble!” Tadashi, next to her, engulfed her in a tight hug. 

“Yeah, don’t be sorry, Hitoka! We always look out for each other, since day one we met! If we go down, we go down together!” Shoyo hurried to her side, opposite of Tadashi and nuzzling his head next to hers, already messing up her untidy hair. 

“But I don’t want to get you guys suspended or-or expelled!” Hitoka whimpered. 

“I don’t think they’d do that to kids who were only trying to defend each other from a group harassing them.” Tobio walked to her, standing in front of her, holding her starry hair tie, a bit dirty, so he wiped it off with his shirt. 

Kei gently bonked her on the head, “If they were to do that, it would also be bad for their reputation as a school altogether. A group of bullies getting a lesser punishment than those who chose to help and defend? Lawsuits will open and I’m pretty sure Tadashi’s dad could make this school shut down if he wanted too.” 

“So don’t feel bad, Hitoka, be glad that we’re here together and still standing!” Shoyo assured, he gave her a warm hug for good measure. 

As before like they had done many times, Sugawara wishes he can be mad and go through with reprimanding them, he prays to any deity that can hear him that he could commit to like he did when they were five-year-olds, but these guys formed their pesky way into his heart. 

One thing to say to Hitoka. 

“Did you hit the student with the right hook I taught you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world isn’t a nice place most of the time. 

Though, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t stop finding the light in the darkest of places. 

That’s what Shoyo believes. His classmates are good people. His teachers are good people. His friends and family are good people. 

His upperclassmen on the other hand, weren’t that much of good people.

He didn’t understand why they would act differently towards Hitoka or him or Tobio, Tadashi, or Kei. Shoyo’s seen them smile and laugh. 

But when they smile and laugh at them, it's cruel. 

It feels similar to the orphanage, but with much more intention to hurt. It reminds him of the older kids back in the orphanage. They were bitter, they were angrier, they were plain mean. 

Shoyo had to teach Kei how to fight tooth and nail to get the newest toys or to run fast to get to the front of the line to get the food before it was gone. It feels like you always need to be on your toes, looking at every corner and getting ready to jump, to _bite_ , to defend what is yours and who needs help. 

When he heard Hitoka was being bullied, a match was set alight, a flame that he hadn’t felt since he left the orphanage and what used to spark when he argued or fought with Tobio, set his blood running hot. 

His teeth needed to bite. 

To defend. 

Papa told him that his biting was a defense mechanism, where something that triggers him will cause him to literally bite back. 

So when Papa finds out that almost every other month Shoyo bit someone, he gets taken to the doctor to get checked out, something about blood entering his body. 

“Papa?” 

“Yes, Shoyo?” 

  
“Why are we getting picked on so much in school? I don’t get it.”  
  
It’s an innocent question, a normal question. 

Shoyo doesn’t understand it at all. Why are the upperclassmen being so mean? Is it cause they were turning into adults? Papa and dad aren’t like them, they’re nice, genuine, loving. So are his friends’ parents. Suga-sensei isn’t like that. Nor is Kiyoko-sensei, or uncle Tanaka. Is it some sort of defense mechanism for them too? Are they being triggered? Is that why they are being so mean to them? How can they not trigger them? 

“They don’t understand, Shoyo. With the classmates in your grade, they grew up with you, they know you, they have come to understand our family. Most have not. One day they will realize and understand too.” Papa said. 

Oh. 

So it takes time. 

Shoyo understands. It took time for him and Tobio to be friends, to understand each other and accept their flaws. They actually became great friends, along with Hitoka, Tadashi, and Kei. It took time to get to know each other individually, and now they’re a close knit group. 

“I think I get it. Papa, can we have tamago kake gohan? I’m hungry!” 

~~~~~~

Hitoka watches them. Sometimes she feels like she’s behind. She’s not as athletic or having the greatest reaction time, so she feels like they don’t need her. Sometimes she thinks that if she grew up in a different class, they wouldn’t bat an eye at her and they can easily ignore her if they want. Their lives would go on without her, spinning and happy and not bothered. 

Her life will feel very different without them. 

“Azumane-chan! Draw on me!” A girl from her class suggests. 

“H-Huh?” Hitoka looked up and recognized the girl. She’s an upperclassmen. 

Hitoka gulped down her fear. “Sorry, I don’t want to.” 

The girl scoffed. “What? Think cause one of your freak dads is a popular tailor that you’re better than me? Is that it? I heard your uncle is a punk that went to jail and got a gajillion tattoos from all the people he’s killed. What’s his store called? Crow’s Bones? That’s a stuuupid name for a stuuupid uncle.”

Hitoka scrunched her nose. “That’s not nice. My uncle isn’t stupid and his store isn’t stupid either.”  
  
“Well it sounds stupid. Stupid for you. You and your stupid family.” She smirked, sitting on her desk, becoming too close in Hitoka’s personal bubble. 

“Can you please get off my desk?”

“Stuuuuupid.” The girl drawled out.  
  
“Excuse me, please get o-”  
  
“Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid.”  
  
Hitoka is starting to get irritated. “Get off my desk.” She spoke firmly, glaring at the girl above her. 

“Guess what? Not gonna happen, stupid.”  
  
“Is that all you can say or did you fail vocabulary that badly that it’s all you know?” Hitoka responded, hands turning into fists as she continued to glare her copper eyes at her. 

“What’d you say to me, freak?” 

“Do you want me to repeat that again or are you that moronic? Is that too big of a word for you? Do you enjoy looking like a fool, repeating the same word because you like to hear yourself talk? Do you like bullying lowerclassmen to make yourself feel better? Have some self-respect, if you’re going to bully me with that low-class vocabulary, do it when no one is watching.”  
  
The girl did look like a fool, her mouth open and eyes wide in shock. 

Did the little freak really stand up to her? 

She looked around. Students were staring, mumbling, pointing at her. 

“Have I interrupted something?” Kiyoko-sensei, Tanaka’s wife, intervened, gazing down at a student that is definitely not hers. “Abe-chan, right? A year older? What are you doing here, bothering my student?” Her grey eyes sharpened. “I remember you. You bullied Azumane-chan into a corner because you wanted her to buy you juice. Luckily I stopped you when I did, didn’t I? Tell me,” She gazed with heavy conviction, bringing the girl into tears, “Have you come here because you didn’t learn your lesson? Should I have a talk to the principal? This is your second strike, Abe-chan. Third strike, and you’re out. The anti-bullying policy is very strict that you must want to break it. Do you want to break it, Abe-chan?” 

The girl wordlessly shook her head, trembling for the amount of sheer authority and judgement. 

“Then go back to your homeroom, you do not enter this classroom only if a teacher observes you.” Kiyoko-sensei leans in closer, eyes darkened by her hair, “Go.” 

The girl gets off the desk and runs out of the room. 

Kiyoko-sensei’s gaze returns to a neutral state, “Are you okay, Azumane-chan?”

Hitoka scrunches her nose in disgust, “Kiyoko-sensei, I think you made Abe-chan pee on my desk.” 

~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was father’s day. Father’s day where all the fathers get the love and praise more than usual because it is a day to congratulate fathers for working hard and trying not to fuck up. 

Good for them. 

Tanaka and Kiyoko offered to take in their kids, seeing that the fathers want some alone time. They have been hardworking, dedicated, long-shifts of work and parenting. 

They went to Bokuto’s club, the Owl’s Branch. They reminisce when their kids were cute and chubby, waddling around and being adorable beans. Sugawara and his husband, Daichi were invited to the party. Sugawara and Daichi did hold an impact in their kids’ lives. Sugawara raised them, taught them manners and when to stand up for themselves, helping them learn life lessons that they may use in the future. When the kids would go on field trips, Daichi was always there, chaperoning them and making sure no one got hurt or in trouble. Cause God knows what kind of troubles kids get into. Not to mention, when no one was available to take in the kids when the workload was busy, they always held out an offering hand. The kids grew to love them even more, calling them uncles now. 

“My honeymunchkin is growing up, my poor heart isn’t ready.” Asahi whimpered, holding a picture in his phone of Hitoka, he sipped on the bottle of Soju. 

“If babygirl gets a boyfriend or girlfriend, they oughta get through me! I’ll crush them to bits!” Nishinoya began to drink an entire bottle of Moscow Mule. 

“Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan is becoming taller by every minute! Isn’t that great?” Oikawa wistfully says, buzzed and a face flushed a faint pink. He cheered when Sugawara made a toast about getting the kids through elementary and having them become junior high schoolers. Iwaizumi who had been challenged by Nishinoya, joined in by Bokuto, Kuroo, Daisho, and Sugawara, had a drinking competition, Nishinoya still standing proud and sober. 

“Oi, oi, Iwa-chan, did you listen to a word I said? He got the height from me, he should be glad that he won’t have to struggle to see over the table counter like you.” Oikawa teased, looking down to see his husband who’s bound to fall asleep, if it had not been for laying his head on Oikawa’s shoulder as to not slamming his head down on the table. 

Bokuto wasn’t any better, he was passed out on the floor, humming a song about how he’s so proud of Shoyo becoming a man. Kuroo and Daisho had applied Sugawara’s lessons of saying backhanded compliments to each other, faces tinted with pink. 

Sugawara, like Nishinoya, was still drinking, giggling and bumbling about the stories of him taking care of the kids and their dumb little fights that would break out sometimes. 

How are Nishinoya and Sugawara not at least tipsy? When Bokuto brought out the mixed drinks and more of the stronger alcohol, most of the guys thought at least they would be hit with a feeling of unbalance or a type of loose high. 

“Ohhhh, Suga-chan, let’s sing! I heard from Tobio-chan you’re a great singer, c’mon!” Gently nudging off Iwaizumi, Oikawa slid out of the booth, wobbly standing and grabbed a microphone from the table. The silver-haired man retrieved a mic and they began to look for a song. 

“What’s that song Tadashi kept singing? Oiiiiii, Suguru, what’s that song your son kept singing when he was six? That, ‘A Whole doo doooo’ you know what I’m talking about?” Sugawara yelled to the man who was butting heads with Kuroo. 

Daisho snapped his head, responding to Sugawara, “It’s a Whole New World, Disney song. How do you not know that, Suga-chan?”  
  


“My mind is fuzzy, don’t ‘at’ me. That’s what the kids are saying now, ‘at’. The fuck does that mean, does it mean don’t argue with me? I think that’s what it means.” Sugawara rambled to Oikawa, the brunet typing in the number. 

When the melody played, Bokuto instantly woke up, starting to get emotional. When the chorus hit, he screeched at the top of his lungs while sobbing. 

Akaashi and Kenma were in the center, tolerating this group’s nonsense. It was funny to record though, both males got their husbands doing body shots off each other and other blackmail evidence to hold against them if they were to cross a line. Such as, Bokuto and Kuroo dueting the song Pineapple Pen, the two losing tragically against Iwaizumi to an arm-wrestling challenge. Another is inhaling how many intense spicy fried chicken, Sugawara winning against all of them. He held out a peace sign and was crowned with a paper crown. They had a picture of Oikawa suffering from the spicy chicken. A video of Nishinoya on the table jamming to a rock song, getting a little too into it as he started to give a little dance to a red-faced Asahi. A video of Daisho getting turnt when he drank more shots than Kuroo while on beat with a song. 

Father’s Day was good. 

The day after, not so good. Waking up vomiting and wicked hangovers was always an overhanging threat. 

Good thing the kids slept over at Tanaka’s place. Too bad the evidence had been sent by accidental misclick to their close friends. 

Oh well. 

~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t much of a surprise when their kids got into volleyball. It wasn’t hard, actually. When they were young, their fathers would watch on the TV a game, where players hit the ball, refusing the ball to drop on their side. It could be perhaps their father’s influence, their passion when the topic would come up during a conversation, the light in their eyes when their children asked about the sport. 

In their first-year of senior high school, a high school that had not been able to get into nationals for a long time rose up, their wings no longer trapped, they were not flightless, because they flew high as they could, without any limits or restrictions. 

Hitoka was the manager of the boys’ volleyball club, watching over them, providing water and snacks, being right there by their side if they were to get injured and she automatically brings her first aid wherever she goes. It was hard to manage the team at first as there was no one to guide her, but with helpful tips from Kiyoko-sensei and ways to tame the boys if they’re getting too out of hand from Suga-sensei, she was able to help out the coach and advisor too. 

The reputation of Karasuno high school was terrifying. Fallen champions had begun to make their way up the ladder, climbing higher and higher that powerhouse schools grew wary and cautious around them. 

The alumni of Karasuno couldn’t be any prouder, shedding a few tears for having them avenge their glory. 

Their parents have been molding, building, and polishing their skills that they were so in tune with each other and with their team, that things clicked, it felt right and making their way to the top never felt so…

Exhilarating. 

Intoxicating. 

Rewarding. 

  
  


With all the mayhem, they have found their nirvana. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahah my stomach hurts. College hurts. I need to write to feel better.


End file.
